A dog's feet and paws allow the animal to perform all of the things that make a dog the active and energetic companion that most dog owners enjoy. The paws are complex appendages that provide for mobility and navigation around obstacles, shock absorption, traction, digging, and sometimes gripping of bones and other objects such as sticks and toys. The pads of a dog's paws are made of fatty tissue for insulation from cold or hot weather conditions and for protection from abrasion. A dog's sweat glands are located on the paws which help them cool off in hot weather. Common problems experienced at the paws include cuts, abrasions, tears, blisters, bacterial or fungus infections, burns or blisters caused by contact with hot surfaces, frostbite from cold weather or temperatures, chemical burns from de-icing salt, as well as ticks, or mites. Signs of injury usually include excessive licking of the paws, limping, or bleeding at the foot. Therefore there is a need for some dog owners to equip their dog with shoes or booties in order to prevent injury or for protection during recovery and healing.